Promise
by YourPrincess
Summary: "I promised I would love you forever, and I always keep my promises." Legolas/OC Temporary HIATUS
1. His Arrival

Promise

**Summary:** "I promised I would love you forever, and I always keep my promises." Legolas/OC

**Disclaimer:** Characters and world belong to the great JRR. Tolkien, I'm just playing around with them.

She was waiting for him at the forest borders when they arrived. She had her bow slung across her back and her quiver of arrows was leaning against the tree that she was leaning against. Her hair was plaited down her back and her gray eyes were sparkling with laughter and something that he couldn't explain. This was the first time he had seen her since he left Mirkwood with a message about the creature Gollum. He had expected to return after he had informed Lord Elrond about the creature's escape. Fate had a different path for him. Many months had passed since he had last looked at her. Since he had been able to take in all of her beauty. While Nienna's appearance hadn't changed (which was expected) he would be a fool to say that she hadn't. Her stance was not of the elleth he had fallen in love with, and that flicker behind her eyes left him a little shaken. Legolas had prided himself on always being able to read her and to not be able to do so now was troubling. She moved from her position against the tree and turned to greet Legolas's unlikely companion. It was Gimli who stood beside him.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Master Dwarf. I hope that you will find your stay here very enjoyable." Nienna said in common tongue, bowing slightly to show respect. If Gimli was shocked he didn't show it. He also bowed his head.

"It is my pleasure, lass. And an honour to visit the home of a good friend. Even if he is a mediocre fighter." Gimli replied with a wide grin as he nudged Legolas with his elbow (even if it did only his hip).

Legolas turned. One eyebrow raised. And said to Nienna, "Please meet Gimli, son of Glóin. I wouldn't go into a battle without him." At this Nienna's eyebrows also raised as she once again took in the dwarfs appearance. She turned to Legolas when she was finished and bowed to him as well.

"Your return has brought great joy to the forest and its inhabitants." Mixed emotions arose from her words. In his mind her greeting held undertones behind them. He bowed in return and gave her a small smile.

His heart hurt. Throughout the course of this war all he thought about was her. The way she smiled. The way her hair rose and fell with the wind when it was loose. Her voice in his head got him through the cold nights in the mountain ranges of Middle Earth. Images of them, dancing in the moonlight or simply laughing together would steady his bow and remind him what he was fighting for. There was so much he wanted to tell her. Words that just wouldn't come. How could he say he was sorry for leaving her, when Middle Earth needed him. His love for her crossed all borders, but he had to leave in order to save her. To protect the woman that he loved. Legolas slowly moved forward and grasped Nienna's hand affectionately. Bringing it to his lips he placed on it a lingering kiss and gently placed it back at her side.

"I am glad to be home once more. And to be with those I love." He finally replied. Unnoticed, Gimli glanced between the two of them confusion in his eyes. While he could tell that there was a spark between the two, he was confused as to why the lad wasn't doing anything about it. And why the lass was somewhere between overjoyed -relieved even- to see him return and infuriated that he dare come back.

They were staring at each other. It was fairly obvious. And it was rather rude to their dwarf companion. Social graces were thrown to the wind the second he kissed her hand. Nienna didn't really know what to make of it. The ellon she loved had changed. There was knowledge in his eyes that hadn't been their before. The carefree attitude he once shared with her was diminished. That attitude had gotten them in trouble quite a few times over the years. It was what first drew her attention to him.

She was at war with herself. Part of her was delighted to see him again, wished to jump into his arms and stay there forever. Tell him that she loved him. That part knew he had gone to war and had come back to her. That he had helped save the world. Yet the other part of her was angry to have been left behind. When he set off to Rivendell she thought that he would return quickly. But he did not return. No letters or messengers. Nothing. Silence. She had been fine at first. Then worried. And finally angry that he had not returned. This part thought that he had left her. That he finally decided to go out and see everything while he could.

Then orc attacks got more frequent. War had come to the forest. Those who were able, fought. Those who were unable were sent to the mountains. It changed her. She never went anywhere without a bow. To do so was to die.

When the attacks stopped, life slowly came back to the forest. And, he had still not returned. Even the king was worried. She felt lost inside. Rumors started to circulate that he had died. And finally a spark of hope.

A Gondorian guard was found at the border. Legolas was coming home. Grand celebrations were planned for his return. Balls, feasts and festivals of all scales were being arranged. Supplies were brought and speeches written. A seamstress was fashioning gowns of all shades for her to wear. And still an inner battle waged in her head. Even though he was back, she still couldn't get it to stop. She quickly shook her head and smiled at the two companions.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you to the inner city my lords." Nienna said motioning her arms into the thick greenery. Legolas quickly nodded in agreement and glanced at Gimli to make sure that the company of another elf would not dampen the dwarf's mood.

"That would be much appreciated lass. It would be a great misfortune if we were to get lost. " Gimli responded kindly. The two smiled at each other and Nienna began to move forward.

Legolas thought it was good to see them interact this way. Nienna and Gimli not getting along was (what he thought) going to be a daunting future. Something he had envisioned as a reality. He didn't think they would be able to interact with each other like this. He hoped that this politeness would become more than what he thought it was. Politeness for his sake. For show. He hoped that she would be able to see past Gimli's rough exterior. That she would see past the ancient quarrels of their ancestors. Legolas wanted Gimli to know the elleth that he never wanted to be without. His hope was that two important people in his life would grow to have a connection of their own. Noticing that they had gotten ahead of him, Legolas shook away his thoughts for the time being and quickened his strides to catch up with them.

**A/N: Okay, so first off thank you for taking time to read this. It means a lot to me, seeing as it's my first fanfic! Please review and let me know what you think!**

elleth - female elf

ellon - male elf


	2. The Inner City And The Seamstress

**Disclaimer: **Characters and world belong to the great JRR. Tolkien, I'm just playing around with them.

The journey into the inner forest did not cover a great distance, but to Gimli it seemed like a lifetime had passed. And rather awkwardly too. After the greetings, the two elves had been ignoring each other. He didn't really know what to make of it. He kept trying to start a conversation between them but it wasn't going as planned. The pair responded with only two word answers. Occasionally, he noticed one glancing at the other. The looks in their eyes varied. Sometimes it was joy. Other times irritation. And lastly, there was sadness.

Gimli didn't know what there was to be sad about. Forest was still here. They were both alive. War was over. If he were an elf (something that he would never admit to thinking of), he would be pretty happy. They would get to the city soon. There he would ask Legolas what the problem was. And if he wasn't going to answer him, then drastic measures would have to be taken. The elleth seemed nice enough. She answered his questions too. If Legolas didn't talk, he could -hopefully- convince her to tell him.

The forest had changed since Legolas had been gone. It was brighter, greener. Trees were growing, animals had made new homes. It wouldn't be long before people started calling it Greenwood again. He could see the mountains from where they were walking. It was breathtaking. How he had longed for home. To see the trees and the river. Animals ran by them. So different, but the same. He could remember climbing the trees. Swimming in the river. Dancing under the stars. With the elleth that was walking in front of him. His thoughts eventually drifted back to her. He could remember what she was wearing the last time they danced in these woods. No shoes. The dress was a light purple. It had sparkled in the moonlight.

That night he knew. Knew he wanted to spend forever with her. It was a long time coming. They had grown up together. Fell in love gradually. He couldn't help but look at her. She was there. She had come. He couldn't help but hope that her feelings hadn't changed. Maybe another ellon had tried to court her. He wouldn't put it past them. She was beautiful. And his (if he had any say left). He had expressed as much to his father before he left. Thranduil wouldn't have let anyone else court her while he was away. Would he?

The inner city was beautiful. While it did not stop the heart like the forest of Lothlórien, it was something to behold. To Nienna, Mirkwood had always felt like a very natural place. Unlike Rivendell and Lothlórien. The houses were hidden above, in the trees. At first there was just trees, and then you saw it. The place where Legolas had grown. At the steps of the large tree were stairs. Gimli looked up and saw that when the stairs ended a large home appeared. It was the biggest of all the ones he had seen. Which reminded the dwarf that his companion was the prince of this realm.

"King Thranduil is awaiting your arrival with much anticipation my lords. I do hope I shall see you later this evening." Nienna said as they finally arrived at the base of the home. It had taken much longer than normal. But that was to be expected with the arrival of the dwarf. They had talked on the way to the city. While she wasn't as fond of him as Legolas surely was, Nienna could see something in him. The dwarf was polite and had a rather sharp wit to him. It would do Mirkwood well to have some of that wit thrust upon it.

"You are not accompanying us in lass?" Gimli questioned. How in blazes would he be able to question her if she wasn't around? The elleth just smiled in response and shook her head.

"No Master Gimli. Not yet at least. I have business to attend to elsewhere before I can join in the celebrations." With that she opened the doors and waved the dwarf in. Legolas followed closely stopping to once again kiss her hand before he entered as well. Nienna didn't know how long she stood outside the doors. It was truly beginning to sink in now that he was back. His tale would be told at the feast. Then a large ball would be held in his honour.

The seamstress was her first destination. Of all the dresses that were being made for her, there was one dress in particular that stood out to her. It hadn't been finished the last time. She quickly made her way along the bridges and stairs until she came upon the fine elven structure that housed the lands finest linens. Outside hung a sign with a needle and thread. Inside was quaint. Fabric and dresses lined the walls. Everywhere you looked there were needles that were threaded. Scraps of fabric and beads. These observations told Nienna that Eáránë was very busy. Eáránë was the best seamstress in Mirkwood. She even made dresses for the elleths in Rivendell or Lothlórien.

"I knew I would be seeing you again." A voice came from the back of the shop. Eáránë appeared from behind a curtain with something folded over her arm.

"I hope that I do not impose, but this dress is the one that I wanted to wear this evening." Nienna replied to the older elleth. Eáránë simply nodded to her and placed the fabric she was holding on a shelf.

"I know, my lady. I knew the moment the fabric was chosen that it would be perfect. It is finished and waiting for you. I would, however, like test some separate fabrics on your before you leave." Eáránë said motioning for Nienna to accompany her into the back of the shop. There hanging on a mannequin was her dress. It was stunning. She was a talented seamstress, knowing just the right cut for each figure. Eáránë placed Nienna on an elevated pedestal and folded the dress up for her. She then rushed to get bundles of fabrics.

"What are these fabrics for exactly Eáránë?" Nienna asked when the elleth returned. Eáránë didn't answer as she placed all the bundles on a table and began picking through them. Nienna was always fascinated to watch Eáránë work. It was almost as if she knew what fabrics would go with which elleth. They spoke to her. Whispered. Informed. As if they were alive.

"Let's see this one." Eáránë's voice startled Nienna out of her thoughts. She unravelled some of the fabric and wrapped it around Nienna's upper waist. The colour was a pale blue. There was something engraved into it but Nienna couldn't quite make it out. "Hmm... maybe for something different. A voyage you will take. Let's try another." Eáránë mutteredshe placed the fabric back on the table.

Nienna was unwrapped and rewrapped into pale purple, deep red, burnt orange, pale yellow and light cream coloured fabrics. Finally Eáránë brought up a light green fabric that appeared to have the imprint of leaves stitched into it. It had a silky and smooth feel. It almost shimmered. "This one. Yes, it will look perfect. They will plait wildflowers in your hair." Eáránë finally decided as she helped Nienna out of the fabric and placed her finished dress in her arms.

"But you never told me what it was going to be for." Nienna declared as the elleth pushed her out of the back room. Eáránë simply shook her head.

"It is not my place to tell you, my lady. You will find out in time. Then you will understand." Eáránë replied motioning for the young elleth to leave. "Now off with you. You still need to fix that hair of yours. Wear it down." And with that she returned to the back of the shop. Humming something under her breath. Leaving Nienna outside. And utterly confused.

**A/N: Okay so I did some research on Mirkwood and I didn't really get a lot about where the elves actually lived there. So I'm improvising a little. Also how I am pronouncing Eáránë is (Er-rain).**


	3. Conversations

**Disclaimer:** Characters and world belong to the great JRR. Tolkien, I'm just playing around with them.

The doors closed with a thick thud and Legolas could hear the shuffling of feet from outside. Sighing heavily, he turned to Gimli.

"This, my friend, is home to me." Legolas said motioning around the room. They were in a long hall. Windows and doors lined the walls. At the end of the hall were two thrones. One large, with a dark wood finish. The seat was covered in a deep green fabric embroidered with exquisitely detailed leaves. The other was smaller with a similar finish.

In the large throne sat an ellon. He was tall. To Gimli he looked exactly like the ellon beside him, only slightly older. He had heard stories of Thranduil. Mostly from his father. These stories weren't exactly kind. But, that was when Bilbo Baggins was younger. Before the ring. A different age entirely.

He was dressed in flowing fabrics of greens and grey. A silver circlet rested on his head. His hair was golden, much like the colour he had passed onto his son. He stood when he saw the two enter. The elder ellon had waited for this moment. The moment his son came home again. Thranduil barely noticed the dwarf beside his son.

_Barely. _

The dwarf had a presence about him that was hard to ignore. He strongly resembled his own father. Thranduil wondered if it was the beard. He hardly noticed that he was moving towards them until he stood in front of his son.

They met in the middle of the hall. Legolas shot a quick glance at Gimli before his father pulled him into an embrace. One which he warmly returned. His father looked older then he remembered. Weary. Exhausted. Could it have been the Orc attacks? Or something else?

"My son. It brings me great joy to see you alive and well." Thranduil said when their embrace broke. The months that Legolas had been gone were long. Thranduil had missed his son. Missed the way that his spirit sang to the trees. A song that made Mirkwood what it was. And now he was back.

"I am glad to have returned father. Please meet my companion and one I call friend," Legolas said motioning for Gimli to come closer. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin."

Thranduil nodded in return. The dwarf looked uncomfortable. Gimli's father had told him of unpleasant events in and about Mirkwood. Glóin was never one for forgiving and forgetting. He had told Gimli about his imprisonment many years ago. Through his fathers stories, Gimli learned to hate the elven people, a hate that all other young dwarves learned. He was slightly concerned that his experience may end like his fathers. Legolas had assured him many times that it wouldn't. But the stories his father passed on still rang in his mind and he worried still.

"Welcome Gimli, son of Glóin. It is an honour to have you in my home and city." Thranduil said motioning around the hall. As he said this two other ellons moved forward. They too were dressed in grays and greens. However their garb was not as regal. Their movement caused Gimli to grip his axe even tighter. They weren't taking this dwarf easily. "This is Nolofinwë and his brother Castien. They will be at your service while you are here. If you like they can show you to your rooms. You must be tired from the long journey."

"That would be most appreciated Thranduil King. I thank you for the generosity." Gimli bowed. His grip never faltered. Thranduil had yet to earn Gimli's trust and Gimli his. Gimli followed the two ellons through a series of hallways and passages until they came upon a door. One of the ellons - who Gimli thought was Castien - opened the door and waited for Gimli to enter. Taking a deep breath Gimli peaked into the room.

It was bright. A large bed was against one wall. Against another was a large window that opened onto a balcony. It had an earthy feel. Stepping fully into the room Gimli noticed smaller details. It had been prepared with a dwarf in mind. Objects that he would find in his own city littered the room. It was very appreciated. He dismissed the two ellons that had been assigned to him, telling them that if he needed their help he'd call. He glanced around the room one last time and left wondering what there was to actually do around here and where he could get some fine ale.

The two had begun to walk around the forest. Legolas was trying to find the right words to say to his father. None of them flowed the way that he wanted them too.

"Speak your mind, my son." Thranduil said as they walked around the river's edge. It was close to the mountains. The trees were thick and many. Legolas looked around grasping for the right words.

"Father, do you remember the conversation we had before I left for Rivendell? I asked you to watch over something. Keep it safe." Legolas asked looking towards the sky.

"Yes I do remember that conversation. Before when we thought that you would only be gone a few weeks. Time changes many things, my son. However I kept her safe and watched over her as if she were my own." Thranduil answered. He remembered when Legolas came to him about Nienna. He had expected it much earlier. The two had been inseparable since they were very young. When the creature Gollum escaped Thranduil knew that Legolas would be the wisest person to send. He was a fast rider, and had an excellent relationship with the elves there.

The night before he was to leave Legolas came to him and all but ordered him to make sure that no other ellon went near Nienna. Thranduil had promised that he would keep the elleth safe. And watch her. At the time they only thought he would be gone a short period of time. Watching the other ellons for a small period of time would have been easy. Yet when the time went from short to long, that task grew difficult.

Nienna was a well sought after elleth. Her ada had been someone of importance to Thranduil. It made her an elleth young ellons wanted to pair themselves with. Getting close to her was getting close to the king. While she herself did not welcome the attention, the ellons surely gave it. And when Legolas did not return, they tried ever harder to win her affections.

"However, while I kept her safe, I can not say that I knew her mind while you were away. Many of the ellons asked of her. I kept as many away as I could. But I could not watch her all the time. To know if you have her heart still, can only be answered by her." Thranduil spoke again watching the way his son's face went from relief to worry. "This war affected us all in different ways. Nienna fought like many of the other elleths that reside here. And she waited. For you. There were many different stories about what happened to you. That you had run off. That you were dead. Married. That you had been to the Grey Havens. Many things that reached the ears of the elleth you love."

"What do I do father? How do I tell her that I had to go? That I still love her. How do I get her to love me again?" Legolas said, his gaze moving from the sky to his father.

"I can not tell you my son. For those answers you must ask her."

She had found him trying to learn archery. It took all her willpower not to laugh at his attempts. She suspected that he had never really held a bow before. The dwarf's posture was all wrong and he had a bow that was much to big for his stature. She debated whether or not to approach him. It seemed that many of the other elves who usually practice in the fields were missing. Shaking her head and walking forward Nienna quickly came up behind the dwarf.

"It might be better to try a shorter bow Master Gimli." Nienna said giggling a tad when the dwarf jumped. Her own bow was on her back with a quiver of arrows. Gimli was facing her now. He was slightly tangled in the large bow he had selected. There was a smaller bow resting off to the side, but Nienna presumed that he took one look at it and laughed.

"You know, I first learned how to shoot with a bow like this." Nienna said picking up the discarded short bow. "In fact when the time came for me to start shooting with a larger bow I almost quit right there."

"Why lass?" Gimli asked. He couldn't believe she hadn't laughed at him. He must've looked a right fool tangled up in a bow. Yet there she stood talking about archery.

"Well the shorter bow was safe and it was my first bow. When you first start archery... your bow becomes your life. It keeps you safe and fed. Archery is all about trust Master Gimli. You need to trust your own aim and you must trust that your bow will have enough strength to get your shot across. While I knew that I could put more power into my shots with a larger bow, I just wouldn't give up my short one. It was a continuation of me. It wasn't until Legolas finally convinced me to try a large bow did I return to archery." Nienna said wistfully. She could almost see the two of them. Hitting targets and trying to split the other's arrows. She remembered the day that he convinced her to try archery with a larger bow.

"And how exactly did he convince you to do that lass?" Gimli asked hoping to not only learn more about Nienna, but also of her relationship with Legolas.

"Well he stole my short bow and held it hostage. Looking back now it was quite funny. He wrote a note pretending to be someone else. We spent the whole day searching for it. Until he placed a large bow in my hand and said 'Just try this one'. I let go of my short bow that day. He did eventually return it to me. Though, it was dirty and an animal had gotten to it." Nienna said remembering Legolas handing her the bow back. It had teeth marks in it. She told him to put it somewhere else.

"Stole it? Didn't think he was capable of that." Gimli responded untwining the last piece of the bow from his left arm.

"Oh he was more than capable. It wasn't the first time he did something like that. When we were younger we would run all over this city. A few of the merchants still wont sell to us because we terrorized them when we were children. We once put spiders in an uncooked pie that was being made by the baker." Nienna said as she tried to show Gimli how to properly hold the short bow. She could still remember the lecture Thranduil and her father gave them that day. They hadn't been allowed to speak to one another for a week. One of the longest times they had gone without communication. Until he left.

Gimli laughed. He couldn't imagine his friend as a trouble maker. After all he called them all children. Speaking with Nienna gave him a new perspective on Legolas. He was learning. He wondered how Legolas would react to him telling this story. Maybe the next time the Fellowship gathered he would let slip a story or two. If he could get them out of Nienna.

"What else did the two of you do to the poor people of Mirkwood?" Gimli asked. Nienna smiled in return to his question. And with that smile as encouragement, the dwarf had finally managed to hit the target with the arrow he had just shot. Delving into her memories Nienna told Gimli stories of her and Legolas's childhood. From horse riding lessons to grand balls. With every story she told, Gimli would tell one in return.

It was an interesting afternoon. When the evening sun began to set Nienna suggested that they head inside. After showing Gimli back to his room Nienna excused herself and went to her own chambers. She moved around the room trying to determine and gather her wardrobe for the evening. After dressing and styling her hair Nienna studied her form. She was ready.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! If it helps its over 2,000 words :) Anyways read and review and let me know what you think! Quick question: Should Nienna and Legolas reconcile in the next chapter? Or do you guys want some more "I hate you but I love you" stuff?**


End file.
